Why George Is Extremely Greatful Hermione Has A Soft Spot For Cats
by Thatgirlwhobelievesinhogwarts
Summary: In which George is quite literally a smitten kitten, Hermione is much more mischievous than you'd think, and Fred is laughing hysterically. Slight AU- Fred is alive.
1. Chapter 1

George loved his twin. Truly, he did. But there were some moments when he wished he could get as far away from Fred as possible. Now happened to be one of those moments.

Of course, his dilemma was partially his own fault, but there was no way he was going to admit that to Fred. The idea for this polyjuice-like potion that turned people into an animal of choice rather than a different person had belonged to him, in all actuality.

So here he was.

Fred Weasley, catboy extraordinaire.

Including cat ears, a cat tail, slits for pupils, and- dare he try to forget it? - cat-like behavior.

Which is why, for the first time, George Weasley was _not_ looking forward to opening his store this morning.

Oh, and on top of it all, his fur was the carrot colour he'd come to secretly despise (not that he was ashamed to be a Weasley. Because he wasn't. But sometimes he felt more like a carrot than the man he was growing to be. And he might just be the tiniest bit un-self confident. But really, he's fine. ).

—linebreakkaerbenil—

George couldn't wait for lunch break. He kept glancing at the clock in anticipation. He was pretty sure his mood was contagious, because _ (their assistant) and Fred were both fidgety as well. Though _ was always fidgeting around with something of some sort and Fred was going to move in with his girlfriend, Angelina.

Which meant George was going to be alone.

But he supposed he'd be okay.

As long as he got rid of this goddamn cat tail.

The thing was driving him _nuts_. It kept swishing around and distracting people. To make things worse, this random kid had "accidentally" stepped on his tail, causing him to yowl- yes, YOWL - in pain… although that had successfully scared that kid away. And where was his beloved twin during all this?

Laughing his ass off at him.

He supposed it might be funny in hindsight, but not right now.

He just prayed to god that no one else he knew showed up at the store today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. Here I am. And, how typical of me- I just realized I said FRED instead of GEORGE. And now I feel incredibly stupid. This is my first fanfiction, and I don't know how I can edit that, so… if anyone knows please please please tell me. That would be much appreciated! I'm not J.K.R- unfortunately I don't own anything.**

—linebreakkaerbenil—

George looked up as their last customer of the day strolled into the store. Then immediately dove behind one of the displays. Because that customer was Ginny Weasley, the only person who could get away with a prank on the twins successfully.

The universe just loved messing with him, didn't it.

Of course Ginny decided to come in NOW. He'd never live this down.

"Hey, Ginny!" Fred bellowed from the second floor. "George can help you, he's hiding behind the love potion display!"

Make that the universe _and Fred_.

He slunk (slunk. He was becoming more and more of a cat) out from behind the display and made eye contact with Ginny, who's eyebrows were basically floating above her head, they were raised so high.

"George? What did you do this time?" Ginny asked expectantly. George responded with a hiss of annoyance. "Ooookay. You're a cat," She noted.

"How very observant of you," George shot back. She put her hands up in a 'hey-don't-blame-me-that-you're-a-cat-how-could-I-have-known' gesture.

"So… How do you plan on weaseling (A/N: ha, get it? Weasel?) your way out of this predicament?"

"Not to worry, my dear Ginny! It should wear off eventually!" Fred said, joining into their conversation.

Ginny's eyebrows raised even higher, if that was possible.

"Eventually… How soon is that?"

Fred and George both shrugged.

"We don't have a counter potion yet, it's still a work in progress," George explained.

"Oh! I got it!" Exclaimed Ginny. George could practically see one of those muggle light bulbs floating above her head. "Hermione would know what to do!"

Oh no. Nonononono. This was not happening. It was one thing for your whole family to know, but the girl you'd fancied for several years now? (Yes, he fancied Hermione. It didn't really matter anyway. He was sure his feeling were unrequited.) Not happening.

But since when did he get a say in anything Ginny decided?

Not anytime soon, that's for sure.

—linebreakkaerbenil—

 **I know these chapters are pretty short, but hopefully I can make them longer in the future. Again, if any of you know how I can fix that problem in chapter one, I would appreciate that very much. Let me know what you think and tell me if you notice any more mistakes!**

 **-thatgirlwhobelievesinhogwarts**


End file.
